Fighter's Island R
Fighter's Island R (informally known as Fighter's Island 4) is the fourth overall installment in the Fighter's Island series. This is the first game in the series to have three-dimensional graphics. It is also the first to utilize a new engine for the 3-D graphics to be possible, the Universal Fighting Engine, or UFE for short. Summary This game will play very similarly to Super Street Fighter IV. Two characters will fight each other until one of them is down. The player who wins two rounds first is declared the victor. Before fighting, you must choose which Ultra Combo you will use (there are two you can select from). Also appearing is the focus attack mechanic from SFIV. It allows you to withstand a hit and harm your opponent at the same time. The FADC mechanic is also present. In Arcade mode, you fight six CPU generated opponents, occasionally interrupted by a mini-game. You also encounter a rival. That rival will have a slightly tougher AI. Once your rival is defeated, you face the final boss (Ogoleithus). In the first round, Ogoleithus will just attack you with his normal moves, unique attacks, throws, and focus attack. But defeat him in the first round, and his full power will be unleashed, becoming not only more unpredictable, but will also use his specials, Super Combo, and Ultra Combo. When Mewtwo is defeated, you will get an ending video. However, if you manage to get two perfects and do not continue, you will be treated to an extra battle with Kintaro. There is also multi-player mode on offline and online. Characters * Aterna * Axmed Ali Mahmoud * Big Henry * Carlos Velásquez * Damien West * Doctor Giga * Don Roberto * Ermac * Fujin * Goro * Gyan * Heartina * Hental * Izzard * Jaka-Jaka * Jax Briggs * Johnny Cage * Kedd * Kitana * Liu Kang * Lord Raiden * Luman * Maggie Rose * Ogoleithus * Rina Yamanaka * Roy Hannibal * Scorpion * Shang Tsung * Solidus Wiseman * Sonya Blade * Soyuasally * Sub-Zero * Yoshiko Nonaka Fighter's Island R: Reloaded A new update called 'Fighter's Island R: Reloaded '''has recently been announced as both a DLC add-on and a standalone retail product. It will feature 9 additional characters, 6 new stages, and major tweaking for all returning fighters. Every single fighter will be available from the start. New Features * Ultra Combo Double allows players to choose both of their character's Ultra Combos at the cost of doing less damage. This gives players more options in their tactics and play styles. * Red Focus Attack is a Focus Attack that absorbs multiple hits. By holding the usual Medium Punch and Medium Kick buttons, plus the Light Punch button, the player's character will flash red as they charge their Focus Attack. It is still subject to the same weaknesses as the former with Armor Breaking moves and throws. * Delayed Standing (similar to "Tactical Recovery" from ''Capcom vs. SNK 2) allows players to alter the timing of their character's wake-up, when they are getting back on their feet. By pressing any two buttons when the character is slammed down in a hard knockdown (similar in the fashion of performing a Quick Stand), the character will take a few extra frames to get back on their feet, disrupting the wake-up game of the attacking opponent. New Characters * Belial * Edmund Gareth * Iron Maiden * Lloyd Buchanan * Warden Jackson Category:Games